A point $(x,y)$ is a distance of 12 units from the $x$-axis. It is a distance of 10 units from the point $(1,6)$. It is a distance $n$ from the origin. Given that $x>1$, what is $n$?
Answer: First, we know that this point is above the $x$-axis because it is closer to a point in the first quadrant than it is to the $x$-axis. Next, we know that $y=12$ from the given information. By the distance formula, we have the equation $\sqrt{(x-1)^2+(12-6)^2}=10$. Solving, we have \begin{align*}
\sqrt{(x-1)^2+(12-6)^2}=10 \\
x^2-2x+1+36&=100 \\
x^2-2x-63&=0 \\
(x-9)(x+7)&=0
\end{align*}Thus, $x-9=0$ or $x+7=0$, so $x=9$ or $x=-7$. $x=9$ by the given conditions. Thus, our point is $(9,12)$ and is a distance of $\sqrt{9^2+12^2}=15$ units from the origin. $n=\boxed{15}$.